Ripped Wings
by WolfxSoul
Summary: She was like an angel. No one would ever understand the pain underneath her finely crafted mask. She could never find someone who would understand, let alone someone who didn't invoke the wrath from the darkness within. But he stood against all the odds to help her. CaptainxOc SlightOcxAlucard AlucardxDeath
1. Chapter 1

_Come all of my children._

_Come over to play._

_Let us count down your days til I take you away._

_Come here my dear children._

_Listen to what I say._

_I'll call for you again, when comes your day._

_Come now, all of you children._

_Let us lie awake, until the darkness comes, to sweep you away._

_Come here my children._

_Don't run away._

_You can not escape me._

_Come here dear children._

_Trust me, you'll be okay._

_Let dear Death take you away._

Walking through the dark streets of your home town, sometimes you can hear someone singing. The song is eerie, but it draws you towards the center. There you would find an elegant figure, cloaked in darkness. When you would stagger forward, it would reach out it's hand, offering it to you. You feel a sense of relief. All your sorrows, the pain, will be washed away, once you take that hand. The song will echo through your ears, taking away all senses.

You'll reach for that hand, and everything will turn black.

You'll feel like you're laying in a black abyss. Something soft will smooth over your face, giving you peace. In your mind, you see a smile.

You don't know who it belongs to, but you except the peace and serenity given to you.

You close your eyes for one last time.

* * *

><p>So this is another story... Don't yell at me!<p>

I was trying to find a creative way to redo the idea with my lovely Death character and I had a dream... of this story's main character!


	2. Shattered Happiness

In the abyss of the night, a screech disrupts the silence.

Gasps for air escaped a young female as she ran.

She tried to run faster.

Faster.

She needed to get away from the monster that was chasing her. She hated these things with a passion, they never knew when to quit. The wind whipped by along with tree branches as she exited the woods and entered town. Now, her heels slapped against dark pavement as she weaved through the dimly lit streets. What she didn't realize was that she had run down a dead end.

Nowhere to go.

A gurgling sound mixed with a yell bounced around the walls around her. She reached for the gun hidden in her belt. Soon, it would be upon her.

"AHHHH!" Red eyes appeared within the darkness, lunging at the woman who raised her fire arm.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The creature fell limp on the ground. With a sigh of relief, she replaced the gun on her hip and swept the golden locks from her eyes. Turning her back on the corpse, she used all the strength she could muster to heave herself up onto the fire escape. Upon reaching the roof top, she gazed upward, her glistening green eyes caught in the silver light of the moon.

_And then, the screen turned black._

"Aw, now I have to wait until next week. Amelia is so cool." A young red head female sighed as she removed her nose pressed to the glass of the furniture store. They always played the latest episode of her favorite American show late at night on their TVs, just before the store closed. "I should probably get back, I don't want any of the kids waking up and seeing I am gone." Turning on her heel, she walked along the streets of Wells, late at night.

When she finally came upon the lovely home of her employer, she quietly entered through the backdoor. She returned to the small room that was hers, just four white walls pinched together in a small rectangle. It was barely large enough for the twin size bed, night stand and dresser. She changed her dress to another black one. Replacing the apron as well, she sat on the chair that she had placed by the window, waiting for sunrise.

Finally, as the first light broke through the clouds and over the buildings to illuminate the quaint window and the young woman's pale face. She stood up, straightened her dress and began her duties.

Cook breakfast, do laundry, prepare lunches, get the kids up and ready for school. These were her duties every day. She enjoyed it. It kept her mind off… certain things.

"Good bye Celty!" The youngest called as she followed her siblings out the door. Celty smiled, and waved from the front door of the brick home.

The day was quiet, like usual. It was grocery day, something Celty forgot. She rushed late in the afternoon to the store. The family would all be home by the time she got back. Due to it getting into the winter hours, the sun was already down by the time she returned.

Upon opening the back door, she paused, noticing that none of the lights other than the kitchen's, were on. This was very strange. She instantly felt struck, like someone had hit her in the head. Her shaky hands dropped the bags, causing the groceries to scatter on the ground, some making a loud noise. This drew the attention of whatever was moving upstairs. Whatever was there could not hide the squeak of the stairs as it descended.

With the broken moonlight, a lean figure appeared in the kitchen door way. Red eyes glared through the darkness at Celty, as she held her chin to her chest. A hearty laugh escaped the figure, showing that they were male. Groans began to rise from the upstairs, causing a slight twitch from the red head female.

"What a pretty little thing. I didn't think you would walk into here so soon." A glint caught off the elongated fangs that stuck out from his mouth. "I was going to finish off the little-" The male stopped as blood spurted from his mouth. Looking down, his red eyes widened as he saw Celty standing with a knife stuck in his abdomen. She pulled it out swiftly, reeling her right arm back over her left shoulder. That was when he saw her face.

Void of emotion, her visible iris had narrowed and her pupil was merely a dot. He fell backwards from shock and the blade in her hand ripping across his chest.

Trying to sort out what just happened he looked back up to see the female figure completely cloaked in darkness, with only one red gleam where her eye should be. He fumbled back as she swiped at him again. Something stumbled down the stairs, catching the male's attention.

"Get this bitch!" He yelled at his newly created ghoul. The body of the father and oldest daughter staggered up, glowing amethyst orbs now focused on the figure in darkness.

Moving in almost a dance, the blade sliced through the necks of the two ghouls, rendering them ash. The clearly surprised vampire growled in annoyance, lunging at Celty. His vision dropped dramatically as he felt his head hit the floor. With wide eyes, he realized that his body was still standing, arms outstretched towards the knife wielding woman. She plunged the knife into his heart, twisting it. Somehow, he could still feel the great pain and tried to scream. But his mouth did not open. The only thing he could do, feel, is pain. As his organs pillowed out with gallons of blood, the emotionless, wide eye expression never left the woman's face.

After she ripped the knife out, she thrust her left hand into where his heart would have been, if it had not already been cut to pieces. With a bloody hand, she withdrew threads from his body that glowed a strange hue, almost a faded red. She pulled back with a swift tug, each pull causing the once living male great pain. Sometimes, she would slice at the threads. Eventually, all the thread was withdrew from the body; it fell to the ground, disintegrating to ash. The threads slipped through her fingers, falling to the floor. When they all collected to the same spot, they formed a sheet of paper. She picked up the paper, slipping it into a pocket.

"Ahh!" A scream of a child caused Celty's head to jerk up towards the stairs, where the youngest child, Jane, fell. The ghoulish form of her mother and brother followed, lashing out at her. Closing her eyes, the child felt something splatter against her face. When she opened her eyes, she saw Celty standing over her. Her mother and brother had been decapitated and turned to dust.

Hot tears rolled down the child's face as her life shattered before her. A delicate hand appeared before her face and she looked up to see a soft smile on Celty's blood spattered face. She was conflicted and didn't know what to do. But Celty was nice and would take her away from all this pain, right?

As soon as her fingers touched Celty's palm, feathers appeared out of nowhere. Her vision became blurry as her memories were slowly being erased. With a heavy head, she laid down on the floor of the living room she once had so many happy memories. Something softly hit her face, tickling her nose. The white feathers comforted her and finally, she drifted off into a slumber.

Returning to her conscious state, Celty looked at the carnage with tears in her eye. Sniffling, trying to keep the sobs from surfacing, she felt her breath caught in her throat as she heard _its_ voice.

_They are coming. Get out of there. _

She moved quickly, getting the small bag that contained all her things. She choked back her sob as she gave the poor, innocence child one last glance. Running out the backdoor, she took off down the street.

While passing an alley way, she was tackled to the ground. She blinked as she looked up to see a male with messy, black hair and wild eyes.

"Celty! I'm so glad to see you! Hide me!" The male cried. Before the young woman could say anything, she was brought to her feet and was dragged along the deserted roads. "I felt your reaping aura and knew that you would help me out, right?" The man stumbled along once he found a doorway to hide in. "You got the key right? I know I'm a terrible Reaper but I lost mine. Ol' Death is going to have my head for this." Celty said nothing, allowing the man to ramble on. She grabbed a skeleton shaped key from her pocket and stuck it into the lock of the door. A few twists and a strange light appeared beneath the door. Upon opening the door, the male was pull inside swiftly. Shaking her head, the red head followed, closing the door behind her.

-Static- "Hafe you found him yet?"

"Yes, he is vith some voman. Schould I keep an eye on zem?" A childish voice asked.

"Yes, Herr Major vants to knov vhat zat man vas lookink for."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Alright, so I hope you got the gist of it.<p>

I know it is a bit confusing so I'll clear up one fact that I hoped you picked up on at the end. Celty and the guy are reapers as in Grim Reapers. And you'll get to met Death in the next chapt! She is one of my favorite characters I've ever made.

Thank you for the review! I like reviews, even if they just say, continue or good job or i like this or whatever you like to throw at me. Lets me know you all like it and makes me feel better (and god knows I need a lot of that)

So tell me what you think. I know or believe I've seen reaper stories done in the Hellsing universe, so hopefully you feel alright with that. Also, let me know what you think of the pairing. Even though Celty is technically the main character, I honestly think you will all enjoy the AlucardxDeath much more cause much hilarity.


End file.
